


Sex Education

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Joe, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: All during the 2016 NKOTB Cruise Joe has been talking about sucking cock.  Jon figures he would teach him a thing or two about it plus so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't ship these two but after all the videos I have seen from the 2016 Cruise I just couldn't resist. So please be gentle.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the guys but if I did they wouldn't get out of bed.

 

Joe finishes his set of the Trifecta show on the cruise and walks backstage. He sees Jon back there standing next to the door.

“Do you really want to learn?” Jon asks.

Joe stops in his tracks and turns around with a curious look on his face.

“Why, do you want to be my teacher Jon?” Joe asks.

Jon slowly walks over to where Joe is and whispers, “I will be an awesome teacher Joe, and I could show a few other things as well.”

Joe swallows and he feels his cock jump.   
  
“We have time before the lido deck, if we go right now.” Jon whispers in his ear again.

Joe shivers at the closeness of Jon's lips to his ear and before he can even think he feels himself nod and then Jon taking him by the hand and he follows Jon back to his cabin.

Jon leads Joe inside closing and locking the door.

“Have a seat on the bed Joe.” Jon says.

Joe sits down and rubs his hands up and down the tops of his thighs. Jon walks slowly over to him and kneels in front of him placing his hands on top of Joe's to stop him.

“Don't be nervous Joe, just make sure you pay close attention to what I do, and then you will take what you have learned and do the same thing to me.” Jon whispers.

“Okay.” Joe whispers as Jon starts to unbutton his jeans.

His breath hitches as Jon unzips his pants.

“Mmmm, commando Joe, were you hoping something like this would happen?” Jon whispers.

“A little.” Joe replies

Joe leans back and lifts his ass up so Jon can take off his jeans, tossing them behind him.

“Relax Joe, you are going to love this, trust me.” Jon says.

Joe takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes.

“You have a beautiful cock Joe, I can't wait to get my mouth around it.” Jon says.

“Just remember everything I do because you will showing me what you learned.” Jon says.

Joe nods because he doesn't trust his voice right now. He takes a deep breath in again.

“Ready?” Jon asks.

Joe was about to whisper yes when he feels Jon's hot mouth on the tip of his cock and his eyes shoot open and down to see what Jon is doing.

“Oh god.” Joe moans.

Jon uses both hands to move up and down Joe's shaft as his mouth starts to move lower and lower. Jon then takes his other hand and reaches down and grabs a hold of Joe's balls, massaging them slowly.

“Jon, that feels so good.” Joe moans again.

Jon removes his hands and lowers his mouth taking all of Joe so that the tip of his cock is hitting the back of Jon's throat.

“Holy fuck Jon!” Joe cries.

He is amazed that he can watch this because damn it feels so good and he knows he is very close but doesn't want it to end cause he wants to learn so he is just as good for when it's his turn.

 

Joe places his hands in Jon's hair and guiding his mouth.

  
  


“Jon, don't stop.” Joe moans.

  
  


Jon moves faster and faster all while reaching down and playing with Joe's balls. Joe starts to tap Jon on the head, “I'm about to come!”

  
  


Jon releases Joe's cock and continues with his hand. A moment or two later Joe is coming all over Jon's hand and his own chest.

  
After a few moments when Joe has finally caught his breath and has come down from his orgasm, he feels the bed move and looks over to see Jon sitting next to him. He gives him a shy smile and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Ready to show me what you learned?” Jon asks.

Joe's eyes fly open and he sits up and looks over at Jon who has already taken off his pants and is slowly stroking his cock. Joe swallows hard and then stands up and kneels in front of Jon.

“Go ahead you can touch it.” Jon instructs

Joe grabs Jon's cock and slowly starts to stroke it. A moan escapes Jon's lips and Joe leans down and places the head of Jon's cock into his mouth and lightly starts to suck.

“Oh Joe, that feels good, now move your hand up and down, and don't be afraid to take more in.” Jon coaches.

Joe lowers his mouth some more and starts to bob his head a little faster.

“Don't forget to use your tongue when you can.” Jon says huskily.

Joe moves up and down a little quicker and then gags a little making his eyes water.

“Don't do too much too quickly, also try and relax your jaw that helps.” Jon encourages.

Joe relaxes his jaw and tries again. He moves his hand with the same rhythm as his mouth and Jon closes his eyes and throws his head back.

“Oh god Joe that feels so fucking good, don't stop!” Jon cries out.

Joe starts to move faster and faster and Jon is so lost in the moment that he forgets to let Joe know when he is about to come. Joe is momentarily stunned when Jon's cock explodes and his seed gushes into his mouth. He takes it like a champ though and swallows it all.

“You taste very good Jon.” Joe whispers.

Jon opens his eyes and tries to apologize but Joe lifts up his hand to stop him.

“I did want the whole experience, so no need to apologize.” Joe says.

Jon smiled and sat up, “Do you want to try something else, we still have time before we have to head down to the lido deck.”

“What else did you want to do?” Joe asks.

“I want to be your first Joe.” Jon whispered.

Joe had a confused look on his face for a minute or two and then when if finally sunk in, he looked up at Jon with a nervous smile.

“Oh don't worry I will be gentle, and at any time you want to stop, we will.” Jon says.

Joe swallows again and slowly nods his head because right now he doesn't trust his voice.

Jon leans in and gives Joe a gentle kiss on his lips and Joe moves his hand up to Jon's hair as the kiss deepens. Jon lays Joe down on the bed while they are still kissing. After a few moments he lifts head and looks down at Joe smiling.

“I am going to have to open you up before anything happens.” Jon says.

Joe nods and Jon grabs the lube from the night stand and adds some to his finger and slowly moves down Joe's body and stops at his entrance.

“I'm going to insert my finger inside you to open you up, so you are going to need to relax.” Jon instructs.

“Okay.” Joe whispers.

Jon inserts his finger inside Joe and he gasps with both pain and pleasure surging though him. Jon's finger goes deeper and deeper until it is all the way inside. He moves it in and out and around as Joe arches off the bed.

“Oh Jon, that feels so good!” Joe cries.

Jon inserts another finger and scissors them inside Joe and he cries out as Jon hits his prostate making him see stars.

“Holy shit, what was that?” Joe exclaims.

“That was your prostate, and done right you will feel that way every time I hit it.” Jon explains.

“Fucking shit Jon, I need you inside me!” Joe growls.

“Not yet Joe, don't want this to end too quickly now do we?” Jon says.

Joe lets out a whimper as Jon inserts a third finger and Joe is bucking off the bed. Jon reaches over on the bed side table and grabs a condom, tearing it with his teeth.

“Put this on for me please Joe.” Jon asks.

Joe takes the condom from Jon and gently puts the condom on Jon's hard cock.

Jon's fingers leave Joe, and he whimpers again at the loss of his fingers. Jon moves to the end of the bed and lifts Joe's legs up. He positions himself at Joe's entrance and starts to ease himself inside and Joe's body tenses up.

“Come on baby, you got to relax, you are so tight.” Jon whispers.

Joe nods and starts to relax as Jon eases himself deeper and deeper inside Joe. After a few moments he is all the way inside and stays still a while so Joe can get use to the intrusion.

“I got to move baby, are you ready?” Jon asks.

Joe nods his head and Jon starts to move, slowly at first and Joe closes his eyes and grabs the sheets in a death grip.

“Oh baby, you are so tight, I don't know how long I am going to last.” Jon growls.

“Faster Jon please.” Joe begs.

Jon quickens his pace and Joe reaches down and strokes his cock to the rhythm of Jon's thrusts.

“Harder Jon, fuck me harder!” Joe growls.

Jon pounds him harder and harder, “I am so close Joe, so very close.”

Joe strokes his cock faster and faster, “I am close to Jon, please don't stop.”

A few more thrusts and Joe is coming, white strings shooting on his hand and his chest. A moment or two later and Jon is coming crying out his orgasm. He gently takes off the condom tying it and tossing it into the trash can before collapsing beside Joe trying to control their breathing.

“Wow, that was just, wow.” Joe tries to speak but can't come up with the words to say.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Jon says.

Joe opens his eyes and turns to Jon, “That was hot, we have to do that again.”

“Well, since it's the second of the last night of the cruise, we usually have our own private night after the lido deck party.” Jon says.

“Oh.” Joe says disappointed.

“But, I am sure you can join us, I know Donnie won't mind.” Jon says.

“Really, I don't want to impose on you two.” Joe says.

“No, he will love it, he has always said he wanted a threesome with you and me, so you can join us tonight.” Jon says.

“Awesome, well I think it's time for me to go get ready for tonights party, and I will see you out there.” Joe says smiling.

“Yeah I am going to take a quick nap and then get ready, see you out there.” Jon says slapping Joe's ass.

Joe has the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he walks out the door, going back to his cabin to get ready for the lido deck party and the party later on that night.

  
  


  
  


The End

  
  


 


End file.
